Turkeystar rules!
by Shadowpaw 58
Summary: It s thanksgiving in Thunderclan! What will happen when a turkey wanders into camp? What will Thunderclan do with it? Read on to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my very 1st story so be nice! I would love advice and suggestions so don`t be shy!**

* * *

It was the day before Thanksgiving (though they didn`t know it) and Thunderclan was just waking up. Brambleclaw and the rest of the dawn patrol had already left. Jayfeather was already up and sorting herbs while snapping at the kits that were playing tag between his paws. Suddenly the thorn barrier rustled violently and frantic yowls pierced the air. All the cats in the clearing stiffened and the queens poked their heads out of the nursery staring at the entryway eyes wide with fear. The dawn patrol burst into camp pelts bristling. Firestar walked out of his den, Sandstorm right at his tail, to talk to Brambleclaw. After a second of Brambleclaw talking, Firestar turned, flicked his tail to signal Brambleclaw to follow him, and leaped onto Highrock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highrock for a clan meeting!" Firestar yowled. The clan slowly assembled under Highrock and looked expectantly at Firestar.

"While the dawn patrol was near the Thunderpath they met an animal that could be a danger to us. I will let Brambleclaw explain. Brambleclaw stepped forward and took a deep breath. Squirrelflight smiled encouragement and he started his story.

"Well, like Firestar said, we were near the Thunderpath when we heard a sound none of us had ever heard before. It sounded like this:" Brambleclaw puffed up his cheeks and started gobbling. Ashfur burst out laughing.

"Shut up Ashfur! You are such an idiot!" Squirrelflight screeched. Brambleclaw snickered, cleared his throat, and continued.

"We all hid in the bushes just in case whatever it was, was dangerous and waited for it to show itself. We didn`t have to wait long. It waited in the shadows for about a minute then stepped into the light." The entire clan leaned forward in unison and Shadowpaw shouted,

"What did it look like?" Brambleclaw hissed in annoyance.

"I`ll tell you if you stop interrupting. Now, where was I? Oh yeah! I remember now. The thing was super ugly. It`s head was all wrinkled and its feet were all wrinkled. It had this weird red thing hanging from its beak and when it looked at me it was like it was looking into my soul." At this point Brambleclaw was shaking so much he could hardly speak. Purdy stepped forward and asked,

"Were its feathers brown and reddish-orange?" Leafpool, Graystripe, and Maplepaw who had all been on the patrol nodded.

"I believe I know what it was," Purdy stated. "I saw them when I used to live alone. They`re called turkeys; they're perfectly harmless unless you make them mad." Suddenly the thorn barrier rustled AGAIN! All the cats turned as an ugly head pushed through it. Spottedkit and Fernkit screamed and ran under Millie for protection. Firestar let out on of his signature girly screams and fainted. Graystripe ran over to try to wake him up. Nothing worked. He even tried waving donuts under Firstar's nose. Firestar just snored. Meanwhile the rest of the clan was still staring at the turkey. And it stared right back.

* * *

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I really want to know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

The turkey shoved the rest of its body into the clearing and settled down. Brambleclaw jumped onto Highrock.

"Since Firestar is…unable to lead us for the time being I will serve as leader. Suddenly the turkey gave a loud screech and jumped up. Brambleclaw yelped and quickly said.

"On second thought the turkey will be leader. Turkeystar Turkeystar!" Brambleclaw said nervously. Eventually the rest of the clan joined in.

"Turkeystar Turkeystar!" The turkey quickly preened its feathers and strutted forward. It gobbled a couple of timed then stopped. It seemed like he was waiting expectantly.

"What did he say?" Leafpool whispered.

"I think he said LETS HAVE A PARTY!" screamed a random tabby. The clan cheered and bowled over Jayfeather in their eagerness to get the catnip.

It was about midnight and the party was going strong. Spottedkit and Fernkit had passed out about an hour ago due to all the monster they`d had. Jayfeather was crouching in front of the medicine den and clawed anyone who tried to get past him because he knew they were getting more catnip. The disco ball was spinning and a karaoke session was already set up. Maplepaw was currently singing "Call me maybe". She got all the words right because she sang it 24/7 but she was completely off-key. Suddenly Turkeystar emerged from his den and screeched. The disco ball froze and the karaoke machine was shut off. Everyone bolted for their dens for no one wanted to make Turkeystar mad. Who knew what he`d do.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day was calmer. Squirrelflight, Maplepaw, Graystripe, and Shadowpaw went hunting. Leafpool, Brambleclaw and Lionblaze went on border patrol. Fernkit and Spottedkit were playing moss-ball in the clearing with Millie watching them from the nursery. The hunting patrol came back around sun high with the border patrol right behind them. Graystripe had a squirrel, Shadowpaw had 2 mice, Squirrelflight had a vole, and Maplepaw had a huge thrush. Turkeystar was basking in the sun in the middle of the clearing. As she walked towards the fresh kill pile, Maplepaw tripped on the thrush and accidentally scratched Turkeystar. He screeched in pain as the gash started bleeding. All the cats turned as they smelled the blood, mouths watering. Jayfeather rushed out of his den with some moss in his mouth. He pushed the moss onto Turkeystar`s scratch then sent Leafpool to grab the right herbs. Jayfeather then escorted Turkeystar to his den and advised him to rest until the scratch was healed.

Turkeystar was still sleeping and all the cats were gathered on the clearing.

"Everyone smelled that right?" Brambleclaw said licking his lips.

"Yeah." said Shadowpaw. "He smelled SO good. I could almost taste him." Her eyes were slightly out of focus and she had a faint smile on her face.

"Let`s attack him, kill him, and eat him!" shouted the random tabby who was drooling with hunger.

"Yeah!" screamed the clan jumping to their feet. They ran towards Turkeystar`s den and they all jumped on him at the same time. He may have been big and strong but Turkeystar was no match for all of Thunderclan. The fight was over before it even started. After Turkeystar was dead Millie and Sandstorm plucked off all his feathers and got him ready to be eaten. Lionblaze and Leafpool built a huge bonfire. When the fire was big enough and Turkeystar had no feathers left he was mounted on the spit over the fire and roasted to perfection. As soon as it`s skin turned a delightful brown the turkey was taken off the spit and Thunderclan dug in. The smell of the delicious bird finally woke Firestar up. He sprinted out of the medicine den and stared at the turkey hungrily.

"FOOD!" Firestar yelled in excitement. "I haven`t eaten in 2 days!" He shoved his face into the meat and devoured half the turkey stopping only once to say,

"This is the best thing I have ever eaten!" Then he thought for a moment. "Except for donuts." He decided. Beside him Graystripe was also stuffing his face.

"We should do this every year," He said with a contented sigh.

"You`re right," Firestar said as he jumped onto Highrock. "Let every cat old enough to catch their own prey gather under Highrock for a clan meeting." He screamed at all the cats still eating.

"Graystripe and I have decided Thunderclan should do this every year. From now in this day will be called…"Firestar paused for a dramatic effect. "Turkey Day!"


End file.
